


The Sorcerer and the Schoolgirl

by Benjamin_Winter



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Breeding, Disturbing Themes, Erotica, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Style, Fantasy, Gratuitous Smut, Impregnation, Loss of Virginity, Mind Control, Mind Rape, Rhyming, Smut, teen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-08-11 23:58:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7912513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benjamin_Winter/pseuds/Benjamin_Winter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rhyming, not-so-innocent fairy tale of a schoolgirl who "falls in love" with a sorcerer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sorcerer and the Schoolgirl

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone who gives kudos has my heartfelt thanks. I do read all comments, so feel free to leave one.

There once was a schoolgirl, Gabriella by name  
  
          and not two months past eighteen,  
  
with hair of a golden blonde  
  
          and eyes of bright green.  
  
Gabbi was a gorgeous girl, beautiful by every standard,  
  
          always well-bathed, well-groomed, and clean.  
  
With a full, apple bottom and hefty, heaving breasts  
  
          she was the girl of every boy’s dreams.  
  
But that’s all she ever was to them, for she had never bedded those boys,  
  
          despite all their plots and their schemes.  
  
Gabbi was a bit of an airhead,  
  
          a bit bubbly, no doubt,  
  
but her heart was innocent and kind,  
  
          and she was a generous girl, day in and day out.  
  
If passersby in the village needed directions,  
  
          she was there.  
  
If a stranger looked ill or upset,  
  
          she’d approach them and ask “How d’you fare?”  
  
And if a loved one was in need of affection,  
  
          she’d put her arms around them in the hug of a sweet, little bear.  
  
Now, there was a story told in Gabbi’s village, of a sorcerer named Elias,  
  
          who lived trapped in the deepest of the woods for a thousand years,

imprisoned for eternity, undying,  
  
          with not a single friend, no fellows, and no peers.  
  
Only one reaction did come to Gabbi when she thought of Elias,  
  
          of his fate and his age:  
  
_‘He must feel so empty, so unloved,  
  
          and so caged!’_  
  
Elias must have been miserable,  
  
          being so isolated and so alone,  
  
but unbeknownst to Gabbi,  
  
          it was a fate that he himself had sown.  
  
Then one day, as Gabbi thought of the man living out there, friendless,  
  
          in the quietest of the wood,  
  
she did decide that Elias the Sorcerer  
  
          would at last be the one to receive her daily deed of good.  
  
Gabriella’s parents had warned her not to go,  
  
          “Stay away,” they had said,  
  
but she was too kind to listen, too caring not to stop by, say hello to Elias,  
  
          and offer him a basket of home-baked bread.  
  
Gabbi had made her decision, she’d visit Elias that afternoon,  
  
          she’d be the friend he needed.  
  
What she didn’t know then was that,  
  
          by night’s end, she’d be breeded.  
  
She took a basket of cornbread  
  
          that she had baked with love and care,  
  
and left her home to make her way through the woods,  
  
          all while taking in and enjoying the brisk forest air.  
  
For almost two hours she walked and she walked,  
  
          until fear crept into her mind and she began to worry that she was lost,  
  
but it was then that she saw what had to be Elias’ home,  
  
          a massive oak tree layered in a soft, fuzzy moss.  
  
It was the tallest, widest tree Gabbi had ever laid eyes,  
  
          bigger than anything in her life she had ever seen.  
  
It stretched to the sky, standing at least two hundred feet wide,  
  
          and it was amazing, like something of a dream.  
  
With the basket around her arm, Gabbi stepped forward  
  
          and swung the tree’s front door open wide.  
  
She looked about and called out “Hello?”  
  
          as she walked in a steady, eager stride.  
  
She walked through the entranceway, turned a bend,  
  
          and found herself in a lavish parlor hall.  
  
It was elegant and ornate but exotic as well,  
  
          with dozens of wizardly oddities decorating each and every wall.  
  
Resting there,  
  
          with his nose deep in a tome on a carved, oaken table,  
  
sat Elias the Sorcerer,  
  
          the myth himself, the man of the fable.  
  
Though Gabbi had expected a frail old man with a hooked nose  
  
          and skin that was wrinkled and raw,  
  
she instead saw a man that looked no older than thirty, with wavy brown hair, blue eyes,  
  
          and a stubble on a strong, square jaw.  
  
“Hello,” Gabbi said to him, “It’s pleasure to meet you,” She curtsied,  
  
          hardly believing her own eyes.  
  
“I thought you’d be lonely out here,  
  
          so I wanted to bring you a gift and stop by.”  
  
“That’s… very kind,” Elias said,  
  
          eyeing his visitor up and down.  
  
He stood to his feet in a hurry and asked,  
  
          “You’re… from the town?”  
  
“Yes, I’m Gabriella,” She said to him,  
  
          making a cute nod with her head.  
  
She reached into her basket and said,  
  
          “I thought you would appreciate a gift. Home-baked bread.”  
  
“That’s sweet of you,” Elias thanked her,  
  
          and said “I’m sure it’s very tasty.”  
  
Moments later, he and Gabbi were sitting together, as Elias poured himself a goblet of apple cider  
  
          and poured Gabbi a cup of warm, ginger tea.  
  
Gabbi raised the cup to her lips, and it was then, with that sip,  
  
          that this tale does turn sour,  
  
no longer sunny or happy,  
  
          but instead dark and dour.  
  
“I’ve been waiting for someone like you,” Elias told her, putting his hand to her shoulder  
  
          as he mused “Oh, how I’ve longed for thee.”  
  
A pleased smile curled around his lips as he said, “But I never thought I’d be this lucky.  
  
          I never once imagined having such a perfect girl walk into my tree.”  
  
That was a bit odd of Elias to say,  
  
          and Gabbi didn’t quite know his meaning.  
  
Then, suddenly, as a strange wave of tiredness broke over her,  
  
          Gabriella realized very quickly that she ought to be leaving.  
  
“I… think I should go,” She mumbled,  
  
          standing to her feet as a throbbing came to her head.  
  
“Please, feel… free…” She struggled to find her words.  
  
          “Feel free… to keep the bread.”  
  
“You’re not leaving,” Elias said with a smile,  
  
          sipping his goblet of cider.  
  
“You don’t want to,” He said, chuckling, knowing Gabbi was already caught in the web,  
  
          and that he was the spider.  
  
“No… I don’t,” Gabbi said, puzzled,  
  
          putting a hand to her aching temple.  
  
When she suddenly began to fall, Elias was there,  
  
          catching her, whispering “ _Careful_.”  
  
He eased her down into her chair  
  
          and began to unbutton her blouse,  
  
but only a few inches’ worth, not enough to denude her,  
  
          as she was not yet his spouse.  
  
Elias took his hand and hovered it over the bare sternum of Gabbi’s chest,  
  
          holding it just above and over her two sizable, well-shaped breasts.  
  
Tiny, ticklish bolts of lightning leapt from his hand to her flesh, but any objection Gabbi could’ve had to the act,  
  
          the drugged tea had already quelled and suppressed.  
  
As the spell neared its finish, her tiredness vanished  
  
          and feelings of warmth and love came to her in a sudden start.  
  
A little rune then appeared on her chest, pink-colored,  
  
          in the shape of a Valentine’s heart.  
  
With the spell finished, Elias took Gabbi’s hands  
  
          and gently brought her to her feet.  
  
He was eager to see the result of his work,  
  
          to see if his hex had indeed turned the girl sweet.  
  
When her green eyes met with his,  
  
          her cheeks went red with blush,  
  
and in a hot, burning rush,  
  
          with strong feelings of passion and desire Gabbi did become flush.  
  
The rune on her chest had her bewitched,  
  
          ensorcelled and enchanted,  
  
and in every corner of her mind, Elias now had a potent seed of his own will,  
  
          tilled and planted.  
  
Gabbi threw herself at Elias then, put her soft lips to his,  
  
          and pushed her tongue into his maw in a deep, open-mouthed kiss.  
  
Elias was more than willing to let her have that, and he returned her kiss,  
  
          though, admittedly, in the lips of her mouth he had little interest.  
  
A moment later Elias broke their embrace, glared at Gabbi, and told her,  
  
          “You’ll call me husband now, d’you hear me?”  
  
“Yes, hubby,” She quickly answered him, her eyes glowing  
  
          as she gazed at the man she now loved so very dearly.  
  
Elias smirked and put his hand to her soft cheek,  
  
          glad to finally have a wife to be made seeded.  
  
“Let’s go to bed,” He said to her,  
  
          knowing full well his order would be heeded,  
  
When Gabbi smiled at his words,  
  
          that was all the answer he needed.  
  
She giggled when Elias grabbed her  
  
          and heaved her over his shoulder,  
  
leaving the room and starting up a tall flight of stairs, up towards the top, to his bedroom,  
  
          to the bed where he would claim her.  
  
As he carried Gabbi up the steps, Elias hiked up her skirt  
  
          and gave a few hearty spanks to her plump bottom.  
  
Her bum jiggled under his swatting, and beneath her cotton panties, hungry for attention,  
  
          her virgin flower did blossom.  
  
Her twat moistened  
  
          and darkened the white of her undies,  
  
and a glint came to Elias’ eyes when he saw it,  
  
          a look that was lustful, carnal, and greedy.  
  
He craned his neck and put his nose to the wet patch, to her cunt,  
  
          and inhaled her musk in a long, deep whiff.  
  
Thrilled by her sour odor, his cock burst outwards against his trousers,  
  
          standing eagerly at attention, tall and hard and stiff.  
  
After Gabriella’s bum burned red from the spanking, she and Elias at last arrived in their bedroom,  
  
          eager to begin the event that was both the entrée and the creamy dessert.  
  
Elias threw her playfully onto the bed  
  
          and Gabbi quickly began tearing off her blouse and her skirt.  
  
Elias joined her in denuding, pulling down his trousers and undies  
  
          and tossing aside his shirt.  
  
Laying on the bed, wearing only her wet panties,  
  
          Gabbi asked her husband softly, “Will it hurt?”  
  
“No, love,” Elias told his young wife  
  
          as he grabbed and groped her tit.  
  
He teased her pink, stiffening nipple gently between two fingers  
  
          as he said, “And if it does, it’ll only be for a bit.”  
  
But first, before that happened,  
  
          for his virgin wife Elias had one more spell.  
  
He needed tonight to be more than pleasure, he needed to ensure that,  
  
          in the months that followed, Gabbi’s belly would swell.  
  
Standing by the bed,  
  
          Elias hovered a hand over Gabbi’s tummy, over her womb,  
  
and again with ticklish sparks and bolts  
  
          he began to mark her with another pink and tingling rune.  
  
Only, this rune was not shaped like a heart,  
  
          not this one, not this time,  
  
but instead it was shaped like the egg of a bird, and it brought a heat rushing through Gabbi,  
  
          a heat that made her feel randy, lustful, and sublime!  
  
The wet spot on Gabriella’s panties doubled in size,  
  
          and her legs opened by instinct, without so much as a thought.  
  
Elias crawled into their bed over her, putting his knees between her open thighs  
  
          and gripping in his hand his erect, needy cock.  
  
He grabbed her panties by the waistband  
  
          and tore them from her and threw them away.  
  
He laid his eyes at last on her wet, shining pussy, bald of hair, tight and pink,  
  
          a virgin cunt that he would utterly defile and slay.  
  
Gabbi hooked her arms under her legs  
  
          and held them as far apart as she could,  
  
giving her husband unfettered access to her cunny,  
  
          just as she knew every good newlywed wife should.  
  
Elias prodded his cockhead against her virgin lips, teasing her sodden folds with his member,  
  
          making his prick wet with her feminine dew.  
  
Gabbi used the chance to put her lips to his, capturing him in a loving kiss, and when she finished,  
  
          she whispered “I love you.”  
  
Elias smirked at those words, and he speared his manhood through her,  
  
          tearing through her hymen.  
  
Gabbi stifled a squeal, and droplets of virginal blood gathered on Elias’ cock  
  
          as he made her a woman.  
  
Elias sighed as he hilted himself in her, enjoying the pleasures his lover’s cunt gave him,  
  
          a teen twat so tight and youthful.  
  
She was the perfect wife to him, and her pussy was perfect to hug and snuggle his cock  
  
          till it spewed its seed and made her womb full.  
  
“ _Damn_ ,” Elias cursed in a fit of passion as he began to fuck Gabriella hard and quick,  
  
          spearing his cock to the hilt in her dripping, gripping flesh.  
  
He took his hands and mauled Gabbi’s big, pink-teated tits, sawing into her as fast as ever  
  
          as he slapped and squeezed her bouncing breasts.  
  
He took her hard and quicker and quicker, and soon his groans grew loud  
  
          as the slaps of their flesh filled the room.  
  
He pushed his long, far-reaching prick deeper into her, to her hilt,  
  
          ramming his cockhead against her waiting womb.  
  
Gabbi clenched her walls around his cock as firmly as she could,  
  
          spurred on by bewitched thoughts and desires.  
  
She continued to squeeze and snuggle his length,  
  
          till their joined moans sounded like the most lustful of choirs.  
  
Gabriella _needed_ her husband to seed her, _needed_ him to make her heavy with his child,  
  
          it was her absolute imperative.  
  
She wanted his baby, she wanted it growing and kicking within her,  
  
          there was just no other option, there was no alternative.  
  
Every passing second with Elias inside her and ravaging her cunny, the runes warping Gabbi’s mind and prepping her womb  
  
          made it clearer and clearer.  
  
Elias was her husband, her alpha, her king, and she was his wife and his bitch,  
  
          and it was his right to breed her.  
  
Elias bottomed out with a groan, his balls lurching  
  
          as his cock twitched out his seed into Gabbi’s grasping, clinging cunt.  
  
He filled her fertile womb with his load, a thousand years’ worth of seed,  
  
          white and thick, rich and potent.  
  
His spermy spunk was warm in Gabbi, oh so warm,  
  
          and oh did it tingle.  
  
She knew in her heart of hearts that already  
  
          her egg and his seed did mingle.  
  
Gabbi smiled and clenched her pussy down on Elias  
  
          as he climaxed in bliss,  
  
and with himself pushed to the hilt, the lips of Gabbi’s twat met with the hairy base of his cock  
  
          in a lewd and carnal kiss.  
  
If Gabbi could wish for one thing, it would be for her husband’s cock to never stop feeling its pleasure,  
  
          to never stop wiggling and jumping with joy,  
  
and as it spurted out its last few stringy gifts, Gabbi lost herself in motherly dreams as she wondered,  
  
          _‘Will it be a boy?’_  
  
          . . .  
  
It was only months later that Gabriella’s belly did swell full,  
  
          and with joyous, motherly love she became wild.  
  
She was so eager, so incredibly happy to begin her family,  
  
          to give Elias the Sorcerer his very first child.  
  
Her loving husband even shared with her a special gift,  
  
          the utmost height of his sorcery,  
  
and bestowed upon her the fruit of many years’ work,  
  
          his magic of his immortality.  
  
But that magic came with a price,  
  
          and though she lived there with great glee,  
  
never, had she even wanted to,  
  
          could Gabriella the Schoolgirl ever leave from that hollowed, oaken tree.


End file.
